dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kardorim's Crypt
Possible change in that when I went through the incarnum dungeon, only 2 people were needed to open the door, one on the top, and one on the bottom of the 3 tiles. Standing on all 3 did not allow the door to open at all. -Grumps I have also seen this happen. Also, I have found that when the door does not open, standing in order of level with the highest level nearest to the door seems to make it open. -- 02:20, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::I would love to know what variables are required to open this door, ive had loads of trouble with this door. for example, when I log onto 3 different accounts and step on all 3 stones, in any order, it wont open. But other people can open it. Im lvl 42 and it seems every time I try to open the door I have to be the last one to step on a stone and if Im already on it when other people step on the other two it wont open... Some people say u have to be in a certain lvl range or facing a certain direction or even be in a particular order... but ive seen lvl 1's open it and I have opened it many times, directon doesnt matter and in order of position is untrue aswell. The only explanation of when the door opens with 2 people is when u first come into an area and ur connection jitters, some peoples characters are not shown where they truely are, they are shown as standing at where they entered the area. I run two accounts at the same time mostly and I see my other character just standing at the entrance when he is on a slab, Then when I move him he teleports on my other screen. There are some very stange issues with this dungeon door... I would like to see some fixed requirement to open it. so it will deffinately open when I want it to. Some people have even said it doesnt open because there is a limit to how many people can be inside the dungeon at a time. ::So if there was a requirement of 3 people to be on each slab, regardless of lvl, direction, or ip address, it would open. That would be nice, ty (talk) 21:56, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::We can't help you, we aren't Ankama. Just keep stepping off the stones then on again, that generally seemed to work for me. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::You need three people to open the dungeon. The combined level of the characters must be below level 60 or else the door won't open. (talk) 21:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Note The levels of the monsters never change, only their starting spots. Also, you not only need someone to bypass Backfire, you need someone who can either hit high enough to overcome Carapace, or someone who hits in an element that is not Earth or Neutral. I'll put in the levels of the monsters on my next dungeon run. AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 12:09, 3 March 2008 (UTC)